Moonlight and Vodka
by Radiklement
Summary: Une chanson en français, plus triste que jamais, mais pour une fois, ni les bemolitionsboys, ni les bladebreakers ne sont visés!
1. Funeral song

Alloooooooooooo! Comment ça va? Moi, génial! Mais une chose. Ceci est un one-shot. Song fic. Yaoi (Je n'ajouterais pas le reste de la description, ça gâcherait mon punch) Si je l'ai écris c'était pour me détendre un peu. Et puis, ça me fait une histoire complète maintenant. Et comme d'habitude, c'est tout chou. C'est un Kai? Je vous laisse la surprise. Dite moi ce que vous en dites. Si vous voulez, j,en ferais d'autres dans le style.

Funeral song (c'est le titre de la chanson et de l'histoire, mais pas le résumé de l'histoire!)

_I dumped you again_

Ça y est, je l'ai encore fait, ça me déçoit moi-même.

Je me désole.

Ça y est, je t'ai laissé tombé pour la deuxième fois. . .

_I don't understand_

Si je ne comprends pas, c'est certainement qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre.

Non, ça fait tellement de fois que je répète ça, que je recommence à te faire du mal que s'en est devenue une habitude.

Je te dis que je te déteste. . .

_It's happened before_

Comme je te l'ai dit si souvent, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je te le répète juste pour le croire moi-même. Je te déteste pour me faire sentir comme ça. Pour être le seul capable de me faire sentir coupable. Si seulement tout était plus simple. . .

_can't take it no more_

Non, je ne le supporte plus.

Agir aussi mal. . .

De te faire vivre cet enfer pour que je puisse m'en sortir.

Pour que mon coeur s'en sorte

J'en perds la raison

Je sais que je n'avais pas le droit de t,abandonner là bas, mais ils m'ont retenu.

Te secourir?

Mourir?

Non, même ça, je n'ai pas pu

_These foolish games_

C'était un jeu de fou.

Fou comme mon grand-père.

Comme ce vieux qui te fait vivre le martyr. . .

_Always end up in confusion_

Je finis toujours par ne plus rien comprendre.

Qui je suis?

Qui tu es?

Ce que tu représentes pour moi?

C'est bien la dernière chose que je comprends.

Si je pouvais avoir agis une seule fois autrement. . .

_I'll take you back_

Je suis revenu une fois déjà, tu te souviens?

Tout allait tellement mieux.

Tout est aller si bien pendant quelque temps.

C'est vrai pas longtemps. . .

Pas plus d'un jour, mais c'était une sacrée journée.

On en a vu de toutes les couleurs toi et moi.

Pas seulement ce jour-là, durant notre enfance aussi.

Pour toi, je l'ai vu c'était le bonheur.

Le bonheur total.

La renaissance.

_Just to leave you once again_

Mais je suis partie.

Comme ça, sans raisons.

Sans un mot, sans un au revoir.

Si tu savais combien je l'ai regretté ensuite.

Ce que je m'en suis voulu.

Mais Balkov ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

Je l'ai fait pour toi.

Enfin . . .

Je pensais que c'était pour toi. . .

Mais c'était pour mon coeur

Et pour le tien un peu

On n'était pas encore sûrs.

Sûrs de rien en fait.

Je n'aurais pas dû partir, mais il arrive que c'est ce qui nous semble le mieux à faire.

_I died in my dreams_

Tu sais, je fais toujours ses fichus cauchemars. . .

Quand je dors sans toi, impossible d'avoir la paix.

_What's that supposed to mean?_

Pourtant je suis un grand garçon, je n'ai pas peur du noir.

Je n'ai peur de rien.

Rien sauf ton absence.

Ta présence me protégerait de tout, mais sans toi.

Sans toi, ça veut dire que tu es sans moi. . .

Ça me fait mal d'y penser.

_Got lost in the fire_

Je me perds dans les flammes de mon enfer.

Je me perds dans ma solitude.

Dans notre solitude.

C'est loin des yeux, loin du coeur.

En attendant mon coeur saigne

Je pensais pouvoir t'oublier, impossible.

Ça me ferait trop peur de ne plus avoir rien à quoi me rattacher.

_I died in my dreams_

Finalement, ma raison va me revenir.

Je vais finir par comprendre ce qu'il me faut.

Ce qu'il nous faut.

_reaching out for your hand_

Tu te rappelles quand on était petits?

Une fois, je suis tombé d'un arbre.

C'était stupide de ne penser qu'à ça, mais tu m'as aidé à me relever, puis tu m'as sourit. J'aurais voulu toujours garder ta main dans la mienne.

_My fatal desire_

J'ai besoin de toi, je dois l'admettre.

J'ai besoin de te savoir en sécurité.

Si je pouvais m'occuper de toi, en sachant que je ne te mets pas en danger par la même occasion.

_I've failed you again_

Je suis revenu une fois de plus.

Je croyais que tout irait vraiment mieux pour une fois, mais. . .

Quand j'ai su ce que tu avais eu à supporter pendant mon absence.

Je m'en suis tellement voulu de ne pas avoir été là, de ne pas avoir pu t'aider.

Te défendre.

Prendre ta place.

Enfin, faire quelque chose.

C'est en revenant que j'ai pu réalisé à quel point je t'aimais.

Et à quel point je te blesse.

Sans le vouloir. . .

J'ai compris tout le mal que j'avais causé.

_'cause I let you stay_

Parce qu'en plus de ne rien te dire.

De me taire.

De te taire ce qu'il aurait fallu révéler dès le début.

En plus de te cacher ce que je ressentais, je t'ai fait croire que tu ne comptais pas pour moi.

Que ta présence ne me dérangeait pas.

Et qu'elle ne me rendait pas heureux non plus.

_I used to pretend_

J'ai toujours fait comme si. . .

Toujours fait semblant.

Semblant de rien, semblant de tout.

Je t, ai fait croire ce qui n'était pas vrai.

Je me le suis fait croire à moi aussi pendant quelques années.

_that I felt ok_

J'ai voulu faire comme si tout allait bien.

Comme si rien ne nous faisait du mal.

Comme si notre vie était parfaite, impérissable, merveilleuse.

Comme si je ne voulais rien de plus que la victoire.

Qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre qui m'importait.

Que je n'avais besoin de rien de plus.

Même pas d'affection.

_Just one big lie_

Un mensonge, simple.

Une vie de mensonge.

J'ai toujours été caché derrière le mensonge.

Mon enfance idyllique dans un beau manoir sur le bord d'un lac avec mes parents.

Un mensonge.

Moi, enfant unique, dont la famille ne veut que le bien.

Un mensonge.

Tout ce que les adultes m'ont toujours raconté :

Des mensonges!

_Such a perfect illusion_

Et quand on y pense.

N'importe qui y aurait cru.

On n'y aurait vu que du feu.

En fait, tout le monde y croit encore.

Tout le monde croit en ce mensonge qu'est ma vie.

Tout le monde sauf moi.

Tout était trop bien calculé.

Trop bien prévu.

Je ne veux plus y croire!

C'est trop facile de se cacher derrière les mensonges.

Derrière les fausses vérités.

De se terrer en inventant des histoires pour oublier les malheurs des autres.

Nos propres malheurs. . .

_I made you mine_

Je t'ai fait mien.

Je t'ai tout avoué.

J'ai enfin dit la vérité, mais le doute persiste.

La douleur que j'endure pour toi, le lendemain tu l'endures pour moi.

Même si j'ai fini par accepté ce que je ressentais et que toi même tu l'as admis.

Ils sont toujours là, eux.

Il est toujours là, lui.

Balkov. Voltaire.

Je me suis fait tien pour me faire pardonner.

Mais si notre martyr se produit trop longtemps sous la tutelle de ses deux fous.

_Just to leave you once again_

Je repartirais.

Et ils t'empêcheront de me suivre.

Ils nous empêcheront de partir ensemble.

Ils ne voudront pas nous perdre tous les deux.

D'ailleurs ils savant bien que, si tu dois rester là, je reviendrais.

Je suis assez stupide pour ça.

Pour me jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Oh le loup.

Tu te souviens tout petits.

Tu étais le grand méchant loup.

Moi le phénix.

Le petit oiseau que tu tuais et qui revenait se battre avec toi, même après la mort.

Indéfiniment.

Je ne veux pas partir sans toi.

Mais alors notre seule chance de sorti, c'est la mort.

Parce qu'on ne peut plus s'aimer en silence comme ça.

Accepter de tout juste se tenir l'un à côté de l'autre.

De se parler comme si de rien n'était.

Comme si rien ne nous liais.

Non tu n'en veux plus de leurs ordres.

De leurs commandements, je n'en accepterais plus.

Nous sommes deux têtes de mules, c'est vrai.

Tout décider par nous-même.

Être libre, c'est notre seul but.

_I died in my dreams_

Pourtant il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de choix.

Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps.

Leurs expériences nous tueront, ou nous le ferons nous-mêmes.

Tu es en train de devenir fou.

Mon retour à ralentit le processus.

Mais la folie te gagne quand même.

Petit à petit.

Et elle me brûle à petit.

Elle me tue peu à peu.

_What's that supposed to mean?_

Ça je le comprends bien.

C'est insupportable de te voir faire n'importe quoi.

De te voir enchaîné.

Pour que tu ne blesses personne après avoir reçu une autre injection.

Encore les tests de Balkov. . .

De penser que notre seul avenir est la mort m'en approche encore plus.

J'ai mal. . .

_Got lost in the fire_

Je voudrais qu'on me brûle sur un bûcher plutôt que tu te retrouves à nouveau sur un des appareils de torture qu'il a créé.

Je me perds dans ma tête, dans les nuages.

Dans la fumée qui remplie la pièce.

Spencer a encore mis le feu quelque part?

Son cas est vraiment désespéré.

Mais toi tu peux encore t'en sortir.

Il nous reste encore une chance tous les deux.

Je peux voir les flammes.

Tu dors à côté de moi.

Partenaire.

Toi le feu ne te dérange pas.

Je resterais avec toi et le feu ne te toucherais même.

Il n'atteindrait, ni toi, ni moi, ni rien.

Seulement Balkov.

Oh, ce serait bien le feu de ma colère qui agirait ainsi.

Mais je peux entendre les cris des autres.

C'est la confusion totale.

Spencer n'a pas manqué son coup.

_I died in my dreams_

C'est maintenant ou jamais.

Je te secoue un peu, t'explique. Il faut faire vite.

Tu ne veux pas mourir, ni moi te voir périr.

_Reaching out for your hand_

Je prends ta main dans la mienne.

C'est maintenant ou jamais.

Partenaire.

Cette fois je pars avec toi.

Notre destination?

L'enfer ou le paradis.

Tout dépend de ce qui arrivera maintenant.

Tu es d'accord?

Mais oui bien sûr, quelle question.

_My fatal desire_

Non, surtout ne dit rien.

Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça.

Si on s'en sort. . .

Si on s'en sort, tu me diras tout ce que tu veux.

Je t'écouterai jusqu'à ce que je sois sourd.

Ce qui n'arrivera pas si tu me parles.

Ta voix est ma seule raison de ne pas être sourd.

Ton sourire ma seule raison de ne pas être aveugle.

Ta présence ma seule raison de pas être muet.

Mais viens vite.

Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

C'est maintenant ou jamais.

Nous avons traversé la fenêtre et sommes tombés dans la neige.

Les gardes sont tous à l'intérieur.

Le manoir brûle.

C'est maintenant ou jamais.

Je n'ai plus peur.

Je n'ai jamais eu peur du feu.

Toi non plus.

Nous avons traversé les murailles de l'abbaye.

Tes cheveux rouges flottent dans le vent.

Tu es essoufflé, mais tu le caches.

Comme moi.

La seule chose que tu ne caches pas c'est ta joie.

Mais il y a comme une ombre dans ton sourire.

Quel est le problème?

Ce que nous allons faire maintenant?

Ce n'est pas important je dois dire.

Tant que nous soyons loin d'eux.

Et surtout tant que nous soyons ensemble.

Allez, viens.

Je vais t'emmener là où je suis aller une seule fois.

Je m'étais échapper comme aujourd'hui.

Mais j'avais l'âme en peine, car j'étais seul.

Tu verras, c'est très beau.

Tu ne sentiras plus les brûlures qu'on s'est fait en passant entre les flammes.

Je ne les sentirais plus non plus.

Nous ne sentirons plus que nos mains, qui sont bien serrées, l'une dans l'autre.

Nos cœurs qui peuvent battre à l'unisson.

La brise qui vais danser les nuages.

Si nous sommes morts?

Je ne sais pas.

Je me le demande aussi.

Mais je ne suis jamais mort.

C'est dur de savoir dans ces conditions.

Si je reconnais quelqu'un qui est censé être mort, je pourrais te dire que oui.

Mais en attendant, tout ce que je peux dire.

C'est que tu es avec moi.

Que nous marchons main dans la main sur un rayon de soleil.

Que les nuages caressent nos épaules.

Que je t'aime comme toujours, mais en l'affichant pour la première fois.

Librement.

Que nous sommes libres.

Comment je suis venu ici?

Je devais rêvé parce que j'ai rencontré ma mère la dernière fois que je suis venu.

Quand j'y repense, nous sommes sûrement morts.

Oui, parce que je n'ai plus aucune douleur.

Aucune peine.

Je n'en vois pas sur ton visage.

J'avais dit que nous finirions en enfer ou au paradis.

Alors tu as raison, on doit être au paradis.

Quoique libre.

Avec toi Tala.

Mon paradis aurait pu être n'importe où

En enfer comme au ciel.

Sauf sur terre.

Mais en enfer comme au ciel.

Même si je préfère le ciel. Il a la couleur de tes yeux.

Vous aimez? La chanson est de Rasmus sur leur Album Dead letters. . . Elle m'a toujours fait pensé à Kai même si elle est plutôt triste. Et comme vous l'avez vu, le rapport avec Tala est manifeste. Kai rentre dans les demolitionsboys ils sort, il rentre. . . Un vrai yoyo. Vilain Kai!

Mais, bon, ça me trottinait dans la tête depuis un bail alors je me suis dit, autant me lancer tout de suite. Je suis désoler de briser le suspense, mais les autres dmoboys sont en vie, sauf Spencer qui était vraiment trop fou. Mais Kai et Tala ne le verront jamais, parce que le paradis dans lequel ils se trouvent représente le paradis comme ils auraient voulu qu'il soit, alors il n'y a qu'eux deux et les personnes qu'ils veulent voir pendant la prochaine éternité. C'est mignon tout plein, aller je me tais et vous envoie tout ça!


	2. Too much love will kill you

Vous savez quoi? J'en ai encore fait un UN one-shot, song-fic, deathfic, mais au moins, cé pas un yaoi. Bof, c'est excellent pareil! Cette fois c'est Ray qui monologue. Le tout s'adresse à cette garce de Mariah! ( je l'aime pas celle là) Vous allez voir que ma rancune à été contagieuse. . .

Un instant, j'explique le fonctionnement du système. Je fais plein de one shit song fic, mais dans ce fic ci, se sera mon receuil de one shot.. Ok ? Si vous voulez pas, je m,arrangerais pour en faire plein séparément, mais ça ne me semble pas être la meilleure solution. Bon alors, on verra. En attendant liser. . .

_Too much will kill you_

_I'm just the pieces of the man I used to be_

Tout juste des morceaux de moi-même.

_Too many bitter tears are raining down on me_

Si je pleure ils ne comprendront pas, mais ils n'ont jamais compris.

Je n'ai jamais pleuré jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Mais j'en ai besoin comme jamais.

_I'm far away from home_

J'ai abandonné ma famille.

Ma maison, mes amis.

_And I've been facing this alone_

Je voulais me retrouver seul, mais

_For much too long_

Maintenant je le suis trop, je n'en peux plus, la solitude me pèse.

_I feel like no-one ever told the truth to me_

À commencer par ma mère, à propos de moi.

_About growing up and what a struggle it would be_

Elle m'a fait croire à la survie de mon père alors qu'il ne serait plus jamais là.

Elle m'a dit que la vie est belle, mais je ne la crois pas.

Plus maintenant que cette vie m'a porté le coup de grâce.

_In my tangled state of mind_

Dans ma tête, ce serait facile, il n'y aurait pas de piège sur mon chemin.

Toute une méprise!

_I've been looking back to find_

J'ai dû chercher la vérité moi même.

Je suis parti la trouvé.

Et j'ai trouvé bien pire.

_Where I went wrong_

Toute mon enfance, on m'a menti.

J'ai dû me tromper quelque part.

Tu étais la seule sur laquelle je pouvais compter.

_Too much love will kill you_

Mais je t'aimais peut-être trop

_If you can't make up your mind_

Ce n'était plus clair dans ta tête

Ça ne l'était pas non plus dans la mienne.

_Torn between the lover_

Déchirée par notre amour.

Ou bien par mon départ?

_And the love you leave behind_

Moi j'ai tout laissé en derrière, même ce que mon coeur ressentait pour toi.

_You're headed for disaster_

Pour toi ce fut une catastrophe.

La rue, désoler de ne pas te l'avoir dit, c'est dur d'y survivre. . .

_'cos you never read the signs_

Tu n'as pas compris ce qu'ils voulaient de toi.

Tu leur as tout donné pour m'oublier.

Ça n'a fait que te rappeler.

Que jamais je ne t'aurais fais ça.

_Too much love will kill you_

Mais si je t'aime trop tu te défile en disant que je t'étouffe

_Every time_

Chaque fois. . .

_I'm just the shadow of the man I used to be_

Je suis tout juste l'ombre de moi-même.

Je ne sourit plus, je ne ris plus.

En fait, je ne me reconnais plus moi-même.

_And it seems like there's no way out of this for me_

Je n'ai plus aucune porte de sortie.

Pas de chance pour m'échapper d'où je suis.

_I used to bring you sunshine_

Avant j'étais heureux, et puis toi aussi.

Je n'en plus, ça me fait mal, je voudrais que ça cesse.

_Now all I ever do is bring you down_

Je te fais du mal et je voudrais que tout s'arrête!

_How would it be if you were standing in my shoes_

Mais est-ce que tu t'es jamais imaginé ce que j'ai pu vivre moi de mon coté?

Ou, il n'y a que toi et Lee qui compte, je ne ressens rien moi?

Tu ne t'imagines pas que je suis parti pour découvrir le monde.

Je suis parti à cause de toi.

Mariah. . .

_Can't you see that it's impossible to choose_

C'était impossible de t'aimer sans te le montrer.

Mais tu ne voulais pas de cet amour.

Pas celui que j'avais, tu me l'as bien dit un jour.

_No there's no making sense of it_

Pour moi ça n'avait pas de sens.

Moi je t'aimais et c'était simple.

_Every way I go I'm bound to lose_

Maintenant tout ce que je fais c'est perdre.

Peu importe pour qui je le fais.

Ce n'est jamais assez pour toi.

Alors maintenant c'est la fin, je ne t'embêterais plus.

_Too much love will kill you_

Trop d'amour que j'avais pour tous les gens autour de moi.

Je n'étais qu'un petit garçon, cet amour, ma mère n'en voulait pas.

Ensuite, c'était toi. . .

_Just as sure as none at all_

Maintenant si quelqu'un veut que je l'aime, désoler, je ne l'aimerais pas.

Je le tuerais d'amour, je l'aimerais trop, mais jamais comme il faut.

Je ne suis plus sur de rien, sauf d'une chose.

L'ironie est celle que j'aime le moins.

Puisqu'elle a fait de ma vie un enfer.

De mes sentiments un châtiment.

_It'll drain the power that's in you_

Alors mon amour te fera mal, il te fera souffrir plus que tous les autres.

_Make you plead and scream and crawl_

Quand tu réaliseras ton erreur tu me supplieras de te le rendre.

Mais mon amour n'est plus à prendre.

_And the pain will make you crazy_

Et je te souhaite d'en devenir folle, c'est tout ce que tu mérites.

Oui, deviens en dingue comme moi et oublie comment on aime.

Avant je savais. . .

C'est trop tard pour que je me souvienne.

_You're the victim of your crime_

Mais on m'a repoussé trop souvent pour que je m'ouvre à nouveau.

Maintenant c'est fini, je ne souffrirais plus.

C'est surtout de ta faute, à toi et à ma mère.

«a vous apprendra ‡ vouloir moins, quand on veut tout vous offrir!

Si vous m'aviez laisser vous aimer à ma manière.

Vous prendre dans mes bras, je l'aurais fait devant la terre entière.

_Too much love will kill you_

Mais c'était trop pour elle et toi.

Je te souhaite de visiter l'enfer!

Non, l'amour ne détruit pas.

Seule la haine peut le faire.

_Every time_

Et chaque fois que je pense à toi.

Je rêve au cimetière.

Où bientôt tu atterriras pour ne pas avoir accepter de me laisser faire.

Je t'aurais aimé en silence, si tu ne m'avais pas forcé.

À ne pas t'aimer tout simplement.

Maintenant c'est la guerre

_Too much love will kill you_

Je ne t'ai pas trop aimer.

Ça ne se peut pas.

Mais je t'ai trop hais.

_It'll make your life a lie_

Tout ce qu'on m'avait dit, l'amour, le paradis.

Je n'en veux pas, puis tu me la pris.

Ma joie, mon bien être aussi.

_Yes, too much love will kill you_

Tu pouvais penser que je t'aurais étouffé.

Ce n'était pas comme Lee.

Il a tout grugé.

Il t'a tout pris parce qu'il t'a aimé.

Moi je n'ai pas eu le droit.

Je le laissais trop paraître.

Mais je ne t'aurais envoyé faire les trottoirs.

Moi je t'aurais gardé avec moi et je t'aurais aimé.

Avec tout l'amour que ma mère n'avait pas détruit.

_And you won't understand why_

Mais tu n'as rien compris.

Rien à rien.

_You'd give your life, you'd sell your soul_

Tu as tout abandonné

Simplement pour oublier.

Ce que tu perdu avec moi.

Gagner avec Lee

Tu n'es plus qu'une pauvre p'tain de Hong Kong.

Tu t'es vendu.

Non je ne t'aime plus.

_But here it comes again_

Et n'empêche, tu as encore le même refrain à me sortir.

Que tu ne peux pas me prendre ou partir avec moi.

Tout ça parce que j'en ferais trop.

Comme si aimer c'était trop.

Comme si on pouvait aimer trop.

Ce gars qui t'a battu hier, c'était ça qu'il faisait peut-être?

Il t'aimait lui?

Il t'aimait comme moi j'aurais pu t'aimer?

Non tu n'as pas compris que je t'aimais pour de vrai?

Il a fallu que tu détruises tout?

_Too much love will kill you_

Alors d'accord, je vais réaliser ton souhait.

Je dois t'aimer assez pour te sortir de cet enfer.

Pour faire comme tu l'as dit.

Trop d'amour te tueras.

Même si, demain tu crèves sous mes coups ce ne sera pas à cause de mon amour pour toi.

Mais à cause de la haine que tu as attisé en moi.

_In the end..._

Après je partirais.

Je te laisserais dans ta mare de sang.

J'aurais hâte de voir la tête de Lee quand il viendra m'annoncer la nouvelle.

Cette nouvelle que je saurais déjà.

Et je rirais en te voyant vivante pour la dernière fois.

Je rirais pour la dernière fois de ma vie.

D'un rire aussi brisé que moi.

Je ne t'ai même pas demandé de m'aimer en retour de mes sentiments comme je l'avais fait pour ma mère.

Juste de me laisser t'aimer.

Tu ne voulais pas.

_In the end. _

Personne ne t'aimeras plus.

Ni moi, ni Lee, ni personne.

Tu comprends, personne n'aurait pu t'aimer comme moi je l'aurais fait!

Mais c'est trop tard.

Ce sera la fin demain. . .

Avouez, c'était pas si mal. La chanson? C'est de Queen. Greatest hits # 3. Je vous jure si vous aimez le style, j'en sors un autre du genre la semaine prochaine. Alors reviewez!


	3. Moonlight and vodka

Je me ramène et une fois de plus un song fic , sad one, one shot, toujours pas de yaoi. Mais j'en ferait un bientôt. Vous aimez mon principe? Parce que sinon, vaudrait p't're mieux que j'arrête de m'esquinter sur des niaiseries qui ne servent à personne. Dsl, cé sortit tout seul. Je vous dis rien à part que c'est l'histoire de la naissance de Kai.

Son nom?

Balkov.

Son prénom?

Boris.

Ce qu'il fait?

Il fuit.

Ce qu'il a?

Le mal du pays.

Et l'histoire?

Elle sera courte.

Aujourd'hui?

Il a dix huit ans, les cheveux bleus, les yeux bruns.

Il fuit quoi?

Voltaire Hiwatari.

Pourquoi?

Parce qu'il ne veut plus lui obéir.

Ce qu'il ignore?

Il joue exactement son jeu.

Où est-il?

Dans un bar. . .

_Fix me a drink, make it a strong one,_

Je n'en peux plus, il faut que je m'évade,

Que j'oublie, j'ai tellement tué,

Tellement menti, tellement volé

C'est dur de supporter toutes ces atrocités que j'ai fait

Ce qu'il ignore?

Il va vite s'habituer à ces atrocités.

_Hey comrade, a drink, make it a long one, _

Hey le vieux du bar,

Comprend donc que je dis un verre c'est avec de la vraie boisson.

C'est avec de la vodka que j'en veux

Ce qu'il lui faut maintenant?

Un alibi en béton

_My hands are shaking and my feet are numb, _

Mes mains qui tremblent, mes yeux qui se ferment,

Mes pieds sont gelés.

J'ai mal partout

Ce qu'il voudrait avoir.

Un bon feu bien chaud.

_My head is aching and the bar's going round, _

J'ai la tête qui tourne à force de boire et j'en demande encore.

Si je peux juste oublié cette fille qui me fait les yeux doux,

Cette femme que j'ai tué,

Ces enfants qu'ils m'ont fait assassiné

Ce qu'il a?

Il se sait coupable

_And I'm so down, in this foreign town; _

Je voudrais disparaître.

Quitter la ville, quitter . . .

La réalité

Coupable de quoi?

D'obéissance.

_Tonight there's a band, it ain't such a bad one, _

Un gang qui joue de la musique, je les connais bien

Ils ne sont pas trop mauvais, mais pas si bon que ça

Ce qu'il voudrait entendre?

Il a le lac des cygnes dans la tête.

Il sait que c'est débile mais il n'y peux rien si sa mère le lui jouait avait de l'endormir.

Ce que c'est ?

Un stupide souvenir.

_Play me a song, don't make it a sad one,_

Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent pour jouer?

Ça me sortira cette fichue chanson de la tête.

À moins que ce soit encore un air triste.

Oh non, ça si. . . je leur ferais avaler leurs instruments si c'est encore quelque chose de triste.

Pourquoi il est là?

Pour fuir Voltaire.

_I can't even talk to these Russian girls, _

Je n'arrive même plus à draguer les filles du bar.

Avant j'étais un vrai don juan

Je n'en ai plus la force.

Ou le courage.

Pourquoi lui faudrait-il du courage?

Parce qu'il sait que jamais il ne trouvera d'amour.

Et c'est comme ça qu'il veut que ça reste.

Il sait qu'il ne mérite pas plus.

_The beer is lousy and the food is worse, _

La bière est. . .pourrie,

Je ne te parle pas de la nourriture,

Tu ne peux pas faire mieux imbécile!

Si c'est mon dernier repas, j,aimerais au moins,

Au moins qu'il ne soit pas infecte.

Son dernier repas?

C'est que si on le trouve, il est fini

_And it's so damn cold, yes it's so damn cold, _

Il fait vraiment froid, presque trop froid.

Mais moi, comme d'habitude j'aime ça,

Le froid est le seul à me pardonner,

Il frappe et après il mord,

Mais il finit bien par pardonner.

Lui pardonner quoi?

D'avoir oublier l'innocence.

La tendresse, la douceur.

_I know it's hard to believe, _

Je sais que c'est dur à croire que je raconte au barman,

Mais. . .

Mais quoi?

La pitié aussi je l'ai perdu.

_But I haven't been warm for a week; _

Je ne me suis pas réchauffé un peu depuis une semaine.

Je me gèle depuis des jours.

Et je laisse le tout se faire, plus rien ne m'importe.

Je suis sur le bord de l'impasse.

Quel impasse?

La même que Raskolnikov le meurtrier.

Il a tué, il n'avait pas le choix, maintenant il ne peut plus revenir en arrirère.

Le problème?

Tout va aller de mal en pire.

_Moonlight and vodka, takes me away,_

La lune brille dehors, l'alcool me fait voir de nouveau tout en couleur.

Mais j'ai peur du moment où viendras la gueule de bois.

Juste après tout le mal reviendra.

Quel mal?

Celui qu'il a fait.

_Midnight in Moscow is lunchtime in L.A., _

C'est minuit, l'heure de la racaille, des voyous,

Des danseuses . ..

C'est mon heure, donne-moi un autre verre.

Et un vrai

S'il va finir par réussir à se saouler?

Doucement, aucun Balkov n'a jamais fini saoul tel une barrique, c'est du jamais vu.

Et alors?

Eh bien ça n'arrivera pas encore aujourd'hui.

_Ooh play boys, play... _

Qu'ils dansent cet amas de con.

Qu'ils se déhanchent, ils ne m'intéressent plus.

Plus rien ne m'intéresse.

Puis moi d'habitude, je ne m'intéresse pas aux hommes.

Mais est-ce que ça peut durer?

Avec Hiwatari, qui sait.

_Espionage is a serious business, _

J'espionne, c'est mon job.

Enfin c'était.

Pourquoi ça l'était?

Il a eu une mutation de service, maintenant. . .

_Well I've had enough of this serious business, _

Maintenant c'est plus sérieux.

Il tue, il vole, il brise, il détruit.

Il fait tout.

Il peut même violer si cette torture est nécessaire.

Mais pourquoi panique t'il alors?

Parce qu'il n'était pas né pour faire ça.

Qui peut bien naître pour ça voyons?

Mais personne, bien sûr.

_That dancing girl is making eyes at me, _

Elle me fait les yeux doux ou quoi?

Cette fille qui me regarde.

Elle me regarde bizarrement,

Moi ça me fait tout drôle.

C'est rare que ça m'arrive de me sentir comme ça.

Et puis ce n'est qu'une pauvre put et moi, elle me ferait paniqué?

Ce qu'il faut admettre?

Pour réussir leur travail, il faut bien que les puts s'attirent des clients.

_I'm sure she's working for the K.G.B._

C'est sûr, elle doit travailler pour la police.

Le K.G.B.

Quelque chose qui fasse qu'elle s'intéresse à moi.

Mais bon tant pis si elle aussi elle m'espionne.

Autant m'amuser avec la petite débutante qu'elle est.

Ce qu'il ne sait pas?

C'est une Hiwatari.

_In this paradise, ah cold as ice; _

Bon allez tant pis,

Elle me fait signe de la suivre,

Qu'elle m'emmène voir sa chambre

Si je me souviens de la couleur des murs se sera encore beau.

Mais comment ais-je pu me retrouver aussi pas?

Désoler maman

Pourquoi il pense ça?

Le lac des cygnes joue toujours dans sa tête

Pourquoi il a froid?

Parce qu'il ne veut rien sentir d'autre que le froid.

_Moonlight and vodka, takes me away,_

À force de boire, j'ai du décrocher,

Ça m'aime peut-être à oublier, mais en plus

Ça me fait faire des conneries,

Avec une fille que je ne connais même pas,

Alors que je ne veux rien savoir d'elle.

Mais il ment.

Comment ça?

Il fait déjà bien des anneries avec cette fille.

Et lui comme elle ça les amuse beaucoup.

_Midnight in Moscow is sunshine in L.A.,_

Oui, c'est fini, déjà je rentre,

Je retourne voir Hiwatari.

Je vais recommencer à tuer avant le lever du soleil

Ce qu'il ignore?

Cette fois il reste une marque de son passage.

Une graine de vie s'est caché quelque part.

Comme le voulait Voltaire Hiwatari

_Yes, in the good old U.S.A. _

Et dans ce bon vieux monde, il ne reste qu'une chose qu'il ignore,

C'est que dans quelques années il devra battre son propre fils

Jamais l'enfant ne saura qui était son père

Jamais le père ne saura d'où sortait cette enfant qui se retrouva chez lui

Les années endurcirent le premier,

Puis le deuxième

Au point où les deux génération en vinrent à s'hair.

Tout ça à cause de qui ?

Hiwatari et sa fille, d'un peu de vodka, un soir de clair de lune.

Le batard qui va naître lui?

Son nom sera Kai.

Kai Hiwatari.

La chanson c'était de Chris the burg, Moonlight and Vodka, comme c'est une de celle que je préfère de ce chanteur et que j'avais une idée, voilà! Donnez moi vos commentaires, à plus! Merci d'avance. . .


	4. Another one bites the dust

À ce qu'il paraît j,ai traumatisé quelqu'un dernièrement, i lfaut savoir que ce n'était pas le but, alors cette fois, je vous laisse imaginer le pourquoi du comment de ce que j,ai écrit (Cé un yaoi, à vous de deviner avec qui)

_Bryan walks warily down the street_,

Il descend la rue, seul

_With the brim pulled way down low_

On dirait qu'il tremble

C'est une impression

_Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet_,

Il est seul sur la route

Seul dans la ville

Seul dans le pays

Seul dans au monde

_Machine guns ready to go_

Dans sa tête, le crime se prépare

_Are you ready, are you ready for this_

Ça y est, je suis prêt cette fois

_Are you hanging on the edge of your seat_

J'ai bien écouté quand il m'a expliqué

_Out of the doorway the bullets rip_

Mais il y son coeur qui bat à tout rompre

_To the sound of the beat_

Ne pouvant pas croire qu'il va faire ça

_Another one bites the dust_

Un autre a mordu la poussière

_Another one bites the dust_

Un autre va bientôt mordre la poussière

_And another one gone, and another one gone_

Un de parti, deux de retrouvé qu'on dit?

_Another one bites the dust_

Le jeune homme secoue la tête

_Hey, I'm gonna get you too_

Tu m'as eu, je t'aurais

_Another one bites the dust_

C'est œil pour œil, dent pour dent, mal pour mal

_How do you think I'm going to get along,_

Il pensait peut-être que Bryan était de ceux qui ne réplique pas

_Without you, when you're gone_

Il s'est trompé en partant

_You took me for everything that I had,_

Il lui a prit tout, tout ce qui lui restait

_And kicked me out on my own_

Ensuite il l'a abandonné, laissé pour compte

_Are you happy, are you satisfied_

Et l'adolescent espère qu'il est fier de lui

_How long can you stand the heat_

Qu'il a eut assez longtemps pour digérer sa victoire

_Out of the doorway the bullets rip_

La porte de ses jours va claquer,

_To the sound of the beat_

Son coeur va battre sur un nouveau rythme

_Another one bites the dust_

Il va mordre la poussière

_Another one bites the dust_

Comme il a fait mordre la poussière aux autres

_Another one bites the dust_

Le rythme que Bryan a prévu pour lui est idéal

_Another one bites the dust_

S'en est un d'enfer, impossible à suivre

_There are plenty of ways you can hurt a man_

Il y avait mille et une manière de lui faire du mal

_And bring him to the ground_

De le mettre à terre, de le faire ramper

_You can beat him_

Il aurait pu le battre

_You can cheat him_

Il aurait pu le dénigrer

_You can treat him bad and leave him_

Il aurait pu l'insulter et l'abandonner

_When he's down_

Quand il allait mal

Mais il avait choisi la pire manière d'atteindre Bryan

_But I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you_

Cette fois Kai, tu ne feras plus de mal à personne

_I'm standing on my own two feet_

Je me tiens bien droit et je vais te faire passer par la grande porte

_Out of the doorway the bullets rip_

Tu vas voir ce que ça fait d'être la victime

_Repeating the sound of the beat_

Je vais t'apprendre à attaquer ceux qui t'appellent ami


	5. Un ange qui passe

**_Un Ange Qui Passe_**

Un ange qui fuit je dirait plutôt. . .

_Tu jures de rester sage_

C'est idiot, j'ai toujours été sage.

_Tu jures de rester forte_

C'est encore plus idiot, je ne suis pas une fille, je peux être fort

_De rester avec l'image_

Mais ça n'empêche pas que j'ai aimé un jour une fille

_De Dieu qui a tord_

Et qu'à cause de lui je ne pourrais plus jamais le lui dire

_Ce soir le ventre vide_

Je n'ai même pas faim et pourtant je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin

_Tu cacheras tes larmes_

Ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre de pleurer, alors oui, je ferais tout pour le cacher si elles viennent ses traîtresses

_Ta mère, ton amour, ton guide_

Ma mère? Elle est morte il y a trois mois, mon amour, il y a trois minutes, mon guide, il y a trois secondes

_Cette nuit jettera les armes_

Ma balle de baseball roule encore sur le plancher, je ne veux plus la ramasser, je ne m'en sens plus capable

_Tu chasses les anges qui passent_

Parce qu'il y a encore des anges quelques part peut-être?

_C'est la peur du silence_

Le seul ange que je connais, il est silencieux,

_Cette nuit la vie t'a reprit_

Il git devant moi, il, enfin elle. . .

_La meilleure des amies_

Elle est morte, depuis si peu de temps et depuis si longtemps déjà

_Une photo en souvenir_

Et encore là, on peut douter que j'arrive encore à regarder sa photo

_Une larme, un soupir_

J'aurai voulu le savoir avant

_De cette nuit qui s'achève_

Qu'elle était si malade et que de jouer ça la tuait

À petit feu

_Elle te rejoint dans tes rêves_

Là encore je peux rire, elle ne doit plus être nulle part.

Si je dois rêver d'elle je jure que j'éclate en sanglot

_Elle dit qu'il est trop tard_

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle disait et comme d'habitude elle avait raison

_Elle ne parle qu'au passé_

Ne parlait qu'au passé, je crois bien que je vais m'y mettre moi aussi

_Son corps implore la mort_

Moi j'implorais l'inverse

_Elle ne peut plus respirer_

Ça m'a fait mal de voir que je ne pouvais pas intervenir

_Tu lui as fermé les yeux_

Doucement, mais c'est vrai, elle n'a pas versé un larme avant que. . .

_Ton ventre s'est remplit de feu_

J'aurais sûrement pu exploser si j'en avais eu le pouvoir

_La rage, la peine et l'amour_

La rage, oui je m'en souviens,

Je lui en voulais

La peine, oui c'est la vérité aussi,

Je la ressens encore.

L'amour?

Eh bien oui, je l'aimais. . .

_Ont régné aux alentours_

Ils règnent encore, et ils me dévorent de l'intérieur

Ça doit être ça la culpabilité

_Tu chasses les anges qui passent_

Je voudrais pourtant la rattraper avant qu'elle ne parte

_C'est la peur du silence_

Tout est si calme, son corps ne bouge plus du tout

_Cette nuit la vie t'a reprit_

Je voudrais encore l'entendre taper

Sur le son clavier

_La meilleure des amies_

À la fin c'était quand même plus que ça

_Tu chasses les anges qui passent_

Elle est partie trop vite, trop tôt, si les anges existent, les diables aussi!

_C'est la peur du silence_

Elle parlait tout le temps, mais maintenant je n'entends plus rien

_Cette nuit, la vie t'a reprit_

Et je sais que c'est injuste

_La meilleure des amies_

Elle n'a jamais été mon amie,

D'abord mon ennemie jurée, ma rivale, puis mon aimée. . .

_Une photo en souvenir_

Je vais en trouver d'autre, je me ferais un album complet

_Une larme, un soupir_

C'était plus un flot de larmes et aucun soupir

_De cette nuit qui s'achève_

Et qui ne finira jamais

_Elle te rejoint dans tes rêves_

Oh Emily. . .


End file.
